No es lo que parece, es mucho peor
by T-Annita
Summary: Gintoki podía declararse oficialmente como una prostituta barata. No estaba orgulloso, pero bah, ¿qué más daba? Había hecho cosas peores en el pasado. No, esperen, esto era oficialmente lo peor.


**Disclaimer:** Que yo sepa, Gintama no es mío . A menos que yo viva una doble vida y la segunda (de la que no estoy enterada) no tenga boobies y viva en Japón. Pero lo veo complicado ya que México y Japón están a una distancia considerable y no se nadar. Así que nah. Y antes de que lo olvide, Yuri on ice tampoco es de mi autoria.

 **Detalles:** Esto fue creado como parte de un regalo de navidad para mi querida Xiah. Y si, ya se que navidad ya pasó, y año nuevo, y el día de reyes... Como sea, por causas del destino esto apenas fue publicado (estúpida memoria, estúpida laptop).

 **Advertencias:** Insinuaciones (y no tanto) de Yaoi/Slash/Chicoxchico. Crack, pero no se que tanto ya que Gintama es crack xD

Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

 **No es lo que parece, es mucho peor**

x

 **T-Annita**

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas eran todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación.

O al menos eso esperaba, ya que lo que menos deseaba era que el idiota amante de la mayonesa se diera cuenta de lo fuerte que latía su corazón al estar en esa posición. Inhaló y exhaló para regular sus latidos, mas no le sirvió de nada. El estar así, encima de Toshiro, con las piernas entrelazadas, sus ropas a punto de de abandonar sus cuerpos y con sus alientos mezclándose al estar tan cerca el uno del otro, no le daba tregua alguna a su pulso.

Para el encargo que tenia entre manos no era necesario llegar hasta tal extremo, pero siendo él tan acelerado, había hechado por tierra todo y como siempre, la situación se le había salido de las manos.

Joder, que si el tarado de bajo de él se lo pedía, mencionaba o, mierda, con solo insinuarlo, Gintoki lo haría suyo en la mesa.

De acuerdo, ahora Gintoki podía declararse oficialmente como una prostituta barata.

Pero no podían culparlo, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Y esta lo era.

No estaba orgulloso, pero bah, ¿Qué mas daba? Había hecho cosas peores en el pasado. Cientos de recuerdos y vivencias le llegaron a la mente. Momentos ridículos, conversaciones absurdas y peleas con criaturas desagradables.

No, esperen, nada de lo anterior podía compararse con su situación actual.

Así que esto era oficialmente lo peor.

—Te vas a quedar como idiota viendo al infinito todo el día o me vas a besar de una buena vez—le preguntó un muy sonrojado e irritado Hijikata.

A lo que Gintoki soltó un sonido de mofa. —Alguien esta muy ansioso de que lo bese.

—¡Cierra la boca imbécil! Entre más rápido terminemos con esto más rápido podre alejarme de tu asquerosa presencia.

Sakata iba a mofarse una vez mas del vice comandante de los Shinsengumi pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta corrediza fue abierta por nada mas y nada menos que por los miembros restantes del Yorozuya.

Congelados en sus sitios, cinco pares de ojos se observaban sin estar muy seguros de como reaccionar.

Momento... ¿Cinco pares? Sí, Gintoki, Hijikata, Kagura, Shimura y la cucaracha que se había quedado para ver el espectáculo.

Pero eso no era lo importante.

—Esto no es lo que parece...—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al de cabello blanco.

¿Y qué parecía? Shinpachi lo tenia muy claro. Ambos portadores de espadas parecían salidos de un desfile del orgullo gay con esos trajes llenos brillos y lentejuelas. Y eso sin mencionar la comprometedora posición en la que estaban y el más que evidente sonrojo en ambos.

¿Y porque había dos pares de patines para el hielo al fondo?

—Seguro—exclamó Shinpachi con todo el sarcasmo que pudo expresar en una sola palabra, sin desear ahondar más en el asunto.

Para su desgracia, ahí estaba la cruda de Kagura dispuesta a no cumplir su petición mental.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no acabas de declarar tu amor a tu acerrimo amigo-enemigo y estaban a punto de tener sexo gay en nuestro comedor?—comentó la chia casualmente mientras señalaba a su alrededor con su paraguas.

Sakata y Hijikata intercambiaron una mirada antes de reirse a carcajadas.

—Que bien—Gintoki suspiró aliviado—no es lo que parece.

—¡¿Como demonios puedes decir eso?!—Shinpachi los señaló acusatoriamente tratando de no vomitar.

—Si tu lo dices...—Kagura se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto. ¿Qué más daba que a ese par les gustara jugar para el otro equipo? Ella tenia asuntos más importantes. —¡Hey tú!—le dijo al líder del Shinsengumi—¿Y el bastardo de tu subordinado?

—En el cuartel—le respondió para después fruncir el ceño—. Si tienes intención de matarlo, hazlo afuera. La sangre es muy difícil de limpiar de la madera.

—No prometo nada—canturreó la chica para después desaparecer montada en el lomo de Sadaharu.

El joven de lentes no podía creer que Kagura le diera tan poca importancia al asunto y menos aun que el par de tortolitos siguieran en esa posición. ¿Es que no tenían ni una poca de decencia?

Un gemido muy sugestivo proveniente del samurai le confirmó que no.

—Y dices que yo soy gay—trató de sonar molesto, pero el sonrojo debajo de sus lentes lo delataba.

—En realidad aún lo creo, ¿te quieres unir? Aun necesitamos quien interprete a...—los ojos de Gin se dirigieron a los que tenia debajo de si en busca de ayuda.

—A Yuri.

—¿Qué tu no eras Yuri?

—Yo soy Yuri Katsuki, el otro es Yuri Plisetsky—el moreno respondió ya exasperado. El hijo de puta encima de él no había dejado de friccionarse sutilmente contra su parte baja, aumentando su temperatura corporal (entre otras cosas), y aparte no parecía haber tomado en serio su trabajo. ¿Qué tanto costaba aprenderse un estúpido libreto?

—Cierto. Y ya que lo mencionas, a Shinpachi le quedaría mejor el papel de cuatro ojos.

Los dos samurais miraron al pobre chico que comenzaba a temer por su virginal integridad física.

—¿Un trió?—sugirió el varón de cabello blanco y su archienemigo asintió.

—No creo que le moleste...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Aléjense de mi!

Los gritos del mas joven cayeron en odios sordos mientras era despojado de sus prendas. A Gintoki no le preocupaba mucho, si ya había sobornado a Hijikata con cantidades industriales de mayonesa, también podría comprar el favor del moreno con un par de boletos VIP para el concierto de Terakado Tsuu.

Y ya que él era capaz de vender su cuerpo y el de quien fuera, con tal de obtener esa suscripción de un año de su amada Shonen Jump, aunque fuera haciendo un vídeo yaoi para la fujoshi pervertida dueña de la revista, había decidido que no, esto no era lo que parecía, definitivamente era mucho peor.

* * *

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Ok, este fue mi primer intento de yaoi. La verdad no se me da, pero todo sea por ti chica, Xiah, para que luego no digas que no te quiero xD

Criticas, dudas y comentarios en el botón de abajo

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+


End file.
